Reasons That Reason Cannot Know
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: I had fallen completely in love with her, the beautiful, cheery, misunderstood Brooke Davis. But she was leaving Tree Hill. Without me. And I need to fight, before it's to late. Show her that our love wouldn't end in high school. Brucas of course!
1. Chapter 1

_I can't stop writing now so I started this story I've had in my mind for a while. Don't worry, I will still update others! And Yes, it's Brucas of course!_

_Let me know what you think._

_

* * *

  
_

Reasons That Reason Cannot Know

Chapter 1

She could be terrifying, angry and mean. She could make even the strongest men fall to their knees and beg for mercy. She was independent, feisty and a force to be reckoned with. She was frustrating, my god, was she frustrating. Sometimes I swear she would do something just to piss me off "Which way?" She would turn to me and ask, a flawlessly shaped brow arching as a devilish grin played on her perfectly painted lips

"Ahh... Right?" I would suggest although I don't know why I bothered because before I would even have the chance to blink she would turn the little blue beetle down the left street, even if she had to cross four lanes of traffic to do so. Most would describe her as a bitch, a bitch they worshipped, a bitch they would do anything to be friends with, but a bitch no less. But they didn't know her. Someday's she made me want to go five rounds with the nearest wall. Someday's she made me want to scream until my lungs gave out. She was crazy, untamed and unpredictable but one day without her was agony.

Brooke Davis. Not once in the six months of us dating had I ever questioned that she was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Any bad trait that was ever held against her could always be justified by those who really knew her. She could be terrifying, angry and mean... If you dared mess with anyone she loved. She frustrated me to no end but I loved her for it. She was a bitch, but only to those who didn't take the time to really get to know her. She was crazy, untamed and unpredictable but you wouldn't have it any other way. She was beautiful and she knew it. She was warm, charismatic and had a smile that could light up any room. I fell in love with her the first day she spoke to me and I like to believe that's when she fell in love with me too, although it's still hard to imagine that out of all the people in the world, in Tree Hill, she chose to be with me. Lucas Scott.

* * *

We stood on the edge of oblivion, I could see the darkness below and it terrified me. The wind wiped out our faces and I shuddered, the hand around her tightening. She laughs. A low husky sound I had loved since the first time I heard it.

"Calm down Broody" She says, her voice a delicate whisper

"Calm down?" I ask her incredulously "Are you mad, we could die." She laughs again, I can tell she is taking great enjoyment in my terror.

"Then we die together." She peers up at me and I find safety in her hazel orbs

"Or we could both just go home and, I dunno, _live?_"

"Where's the fun in that? We wouldn't really be living would we, just going through the motions"

"Together." She nods

"But where doing this together aren't we?" I don't answer and she shrugs "Well I'm doing it, you can stay here if you want. Nice knowing you boyfriend." She tries to unhook herself from my grasp but I just hold her tighter, the only thing more terrifying then the task at hand is the idea of watching her do it alone.

"D-don't" I tell her and as her hair whips around in the wind again, I manage to lock eyes with her and she stares at me in defiance.

"Trust me." She orders. And in a moment of clarity I know I have only two choices. Die with her or walk away and leave her to her own devices. Unfortunately my heart knew that there is truly only one option. I let go of safety and place my other arm around her, bending down to kiss her because if we are about to die, I want this to be my last memory. Then she pushes us. And we fall, fall through the darkness that surely would end our lives. The wind flies past my face and all I can do is concentrate on holding her. She shrieks in delight as I find my stomach is suddenly in my mouth.

Then the bungee cord springs and we are flying back up before plummeting again, our bodies being thrown around without mercy. Brooke lets out a loud laugh and I cry out in delight, we had survived and the adrenaline coursing through my veins at this moment is incomparable.

"God I love you Brooke Davis!" I scream as we eventually become still, swaying upside down as we wait to be hoisted back to safety. She holds me tighter and places her head on my chest, he hair falling down in my face.

"I love you too." As she speaks, something inside of me awakens and I suddenly have an inner curiosity that cannot be stopped.

"Why?" I ask her, because I never truly understood it.

"What?" She's puzzled and I feel her wriggle in my grasp, I hope we don't have to stay hanging like this for much longer.

"Why do you love me, I didn't even want to jump, wouldn't you prefer to love someone who would have jumped without being scared?" She chuckles

"Don't you see Broody, you were terrified and jumped for me anyway, you love me more than any guy that would want to jump, ever could."

"So this was just a test?" I ask her in confusion

"No. I don't need to test you, I know you love me, even if you didn't jump and I love you regardless of it. This was just for fun."

"But why, Brooke, I need to know why you love me."

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need to know you feel the same way that I do, I need to know this is real." I feel the bungee rope tighten and we begin our slow ascent.

"This is real."

"Then tell me why you love me." I don't know what had gotten into me but I had a yearning to understand it all.

"A wise man once told me that heart has reasons that reason cannot know."

"So you love me for no reason?"

"No one reason." We are nearly back on solid ground and I breath a sigh of relief "Why do you love me?"

"There aren't enough days in a year for me to tell you all the reasons why I love you."

"Exactly, so can't we just leave it to I love you. Because I do, don't question it." The last sentence was said like an order and I smiled

"OK, I won't"

"Good." She chirps "You think too much Lucas Scott. There you go, reason number one." And I just laugh.

* * *

"This is kind of pathetic Luke, you know that right?" I roll my eye's at my best friend, of course she thought it was pathetic, everyone did, and they didn't mind telling me either. But I didn't care.

"Hales, I'm just going to see my girlfriend." Haley scoffs

"Yeah but only because you haven't seen her today, you don't need to see her EVERY day."

"I thought you and Brooke were friends?"

"We are."

"Then why do you have such a problem with this?"

"I don't, it's just that you guys go way out of your way just so you can keep a record of having seen each other EVERY day since you started dating."

"Whose keeping record?" I ask as we turn into Brooke's street.

"You guys apparently." We pull up outside Brooke's and I turn to face her.

"Haley, we see each other everyday because that's who we are as a couple. It has nothing to do with being able to claim that for six months we have never spent more than 24 hours apart, who cares about that? I don't see why you hate it." She sighs

"I don't hate it Lucas, I'm happy for you and Brooke. I'm just mad your gonna make us late." I laugh as we both get out of the car and start walking towards Brooke's mansion.

"I told you we were stopping here, it's not my fault you took ages getting ready."

"I didn't take ages getting ready, Nathan needed me to take him to pick up his car."

"Aha" I say, smirking "so it's OK that you needed to spend time with your boyfriend but I'm not allowed to spend time with my girlfriend?" She shakes her head

"SOOO Not the same" I don't bother answering as we walk into Brooke's house. The massive two-storey home had been the site of many-a-party over the years, including the same party in which I had first met my beautiful girlfriend. Brooke's parents had moved away a year earlier, leaving the seventeen year old teen to fend for herself, a large bank account had certainly helped but I never could believe how parents could abandon their child and not mind not seeing her for months on end. I could barely last twelve hours.

"Hey Tutor Girl, Hey Boyfriend" Brooke's raspy voice sounded as we entered the giant lounge room. She was sitting reading some fashion magazine, which she put down when we came in, swivelling around on the the couch and kneeling on the back of it so that she was at eye level with me. I walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning in to place her lips on mine, I welcomed the kiss gladly, moving my arms to her back and pulling her in closer. This lasted a little while before Haley cleared her throat and we both hesitantly pulled away. Brooke turned her head to Haley, lightly playing with my hair as she did so.

"What's up Haley J?"

"Well, not that it's not fun watching you two makeout but were going to a movie and are gonna be late." Brooke pulled away from me, frowning slightly

"And here I thought you guys came to hang out."

"You wanna come?" Haley asked before I had the chance, Brooke smiled at her

"Wish I could but I have to meet Nate and Skillz in an hour to help design the banner for the championship game." I laugh

"Yeah, they tried to drag me into that." She shoves me.

"Don't laugh Broody! Your lucky I'm not making you come with me, which reminds me." She swivels her head around to face Haley "Why haven't you been forced into this?" Haley shrugs

"All my artistic talent is in my music, drawing, designing and ANYthing like that is completely over my head. Nathan knows better than to ask for my help in that department."

"Fine, what about Peyton, she's the brooding artist, shouldn't she be helping?"

"She's got Jenny for the night, remember babe?" I remind her, she runs a hand through her hair and grimaces.

"AHH, working with the two idiot boys is going to be fun."

"One of those idiots is my brother you know."

"And that same idiot is Haley's boyfriend but you don't see her arguing do you?" We both look over at Haley, who just shrugs. "Why don't you just tell them to do it themselves then?"

"Because I'm captain of the cheer squad and I will not let the banner suffer."

"You have school spirit Brooke Davis" I pause, smiling "Reason number ten." She smiles at the 'love reason' game we had been playing ever since the bungee a few days before

"Speaking of which, I think we need to do something exciting, you wanna try scuba diving this weekend?" I look at her in shock, but I really shouldn't be shocked. Brooke loved nothing more than trying new things, usually things that got her heart pounding.

"We went bungee jumping two days ago."

"Yeah but I wanna try scuba, c'mon Broody, it won't be anywhere near as scary as jumping off a bridge. It will probably be relaxing." I sigh, the idea actually did sound kind of cool

"Fine then, anything for you Pretty Girl, but" I look down at my watch "we really need to go, talk about this tonight? Your coming over for dinner right? Mum is cooking your favourite." She smiles so wide I can clearly see both of her deep dimples, god I love those dimples.

"Defiantly." I lean over and kiss her again "See ya later Hales" She winks at Haley before turning back and kissing me again

"I love you." I tell her and she smiles again

"I love you too" She says and I can't help but let my mind wander back to the first day she said those words to me.

* * *

_It was two months after we had started dating and we had been practically inseparable that entire time. She sat by the couch in my room, starring over the back of it into the rain as I lay on the bed studying. Her eye's didn't falter as she looked out into the darkness, deep in thought. We had been like that for a few hours, I had offered her magazines or the TV but she had refused, she was happy staring at the rain. She loved the rain. Eventually she did look up and turned to peer at me but I didn't notice at first, stuck on a hard trig question I just couldn't get right. "You make me feel safe you know that?" My head snapped up at her quiet words_

"_What?" I ask, not sure if I had heard right_

"_When I'm around you I feel safe." I got up then, putting my book down, no longer caring about math as I walked over, siting down next to her on the couch, running a hand through her hair. A small smiled played on her lips as she leaned in to place her lips against mine, as she pulled away she starred me in the eye's intensely "I think I'm in love with you." She whispered and my heart just about stopped. I couldn't believe it, had she really just said what I thought she said?_

"_Think?" I question, I had to be sure. She shrugs, not letting her gaze leave mine._

"_I've never felt this way before." She says as if it were that simple._

"_Well you know what Davis, I know I love you." I smile wider then I ever had in my life, leaning over and taking her in my arms, kissing her everywhere available to me. She giggles and it makes me heart soar._

"_Stop." She demands after a few minutes, still giggling. "You need to study."_

"_Screw studying." She shakes her head "No way Lucas, this test is important to you, I know it is."_

"_Your more important." I lean in and nuzzle her hair, loving the feeling of her silky locks and aroma surrounding me._

"_But I'm not going anywhere, you only have till tomorrow to study." I sigh when I realise she's not going to give up._

"_Fine." I kiss her again before getting up. "I love you." I say and this time it's her turn to beam._

"_I love you too." She says as I sit down on the bed and my heart swells again. She turns back to staring out the window as if nothing changed when we both know everything has. There's no way I can study now. Whenever I try my eyes just wonder back to her, so eventually I just give up, leaning back and just watching her. She looked so serene, so beautiful. My girlfriend. My Pretty Girl. The woman I loved and who loved me back. I don't know how long I starred but eventually my eyes drifted close and I fell asleep._

_A few hours later I woke up in darkness, my shoes were off, my books had been moved and Brooke was asleep in my arms. I smiled and pulled her close. Well aware that she had made this the best day of my life._

_

* * *

  
_

Thanks for reading! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I realise this story didn't get the best response (i.e. reviews) compared to my other stories but I find it fun to write and like the way it is going in my head so I'm continuing it.

It's a little bit random but let me know what you think!

Enjoy ;D

Reasons That Reason Cannot Know

Chapter 2

"Miss Davis, what exactly do you think your doing?" The whole class turns to face Brooke and I let out a small chuckle, I told her she was going to get in trouble. Brooke just looks at the teacher innocently.

"Uh, my nails?" She looks back down at her hand before sighing "Crap Mr. Warner, you made me break one." The whole class snickers but Mr. Warner does not seem impressed.

"Brooke." I say in a low, warning voice. She looks across at me and shrugs. She doesn't care about school, she never has. That's not to say she isn't smart, Brooke Davis is the smartest girl I know, but school bores her, something that is evident but her stubborn indifference.

"Miss Davis-"

"Please sir, were all friends here, call me Brooke." She raises an eyebrow at our dark-haired teacher and I understand now that she had just been waiting to get caught.

"Miss Davis. Principal. NOW." Mr. Warner says, his voice forceful.

"Why Mr. Warner, your so hot when you get mad." The class lets out an 'oooohhh' and I furrow my eyebrows at my girlfriend, she would get cocky with teachers but she usually never went this far.

"Miss Davis, that is inappropriate conduct-"

"Oh, is that the lesson for today? Inappropriate conduct?" She stands up from her desk "Because you're defiantly the right teacher to be telling us about that."

"Get out of my class." Mr. Warner looked livid, I was actually scared for Brooke. I stood up but she shook her head.

"It's OK Luke." She assured me "I got this." I sit back down and watch as she marches up to the front of class "How about we talk about sexual harassment Mr. Warner? Do you know much about that?" Mr. Warner had now gone silent. "Hmm... And here I thought you would be an expert on the subject." Brooke turns back to the class, smiling. "You see class, Mr. Warner here has been blackmailing one of our very own students. The student sleeps with him she gets good grades, she doesn't and her grades fall."

"That is-"

"Completely true? Yes, Mr. Warner, I know." She had flipped out her phone and was scrolling through it. "Does anyone remember Becky Sommers from the year below? Ever wonder the real reason for her sudden leave from the school?" Mr. Warner had gone white. "Becky told her parents it's because she hated the school but I knew the truth. Took me a little while but Becky has decided to come forward and I have the evidence." She held out her phone, showing the class a picture of Mr. Warner making out with blonde, seventeen year old Becky Sommers. The class gasped and as Brooke withdrew her phone Mr. Turner, our principal, entered the class.

"Mr. Warner" he said, his voice sombre "a word please." He turned to the class "Mr. Warner will not be returning , you are all expected to remain in this classroom until the bell. No one is too leave. Please treat it as you would any other study period in the library." Mr. Warner gave Brooke a death stare as he exited the room with Mr. Turner. It was only a moment before the whole class broke into a round of applause. Brooke bowed jokingly as she smiled.

"Way to go Davis!" Nathan, my half brother, yelled from somewhere beside me.

I just couldn't stop smiling at Brooke. The event had been completely unexpected but the brunette had handled herself so well. That was who she was after all. My beautiful, brave, independent girlfriend.

* * *

For the rest of the day everyone was congratulating Brooke, she couldn't walk down the halls without someone yelling out "YEAH DAVIS!". Most of the school had loved Becky, she was a cheerleader after all, and even more then that EVERYONE had hated Mr. Warner. Seeing him leave in such a humiliating way delighted everyone in the student body. Brooke Davis was now their school hero.

* * *

The quad was crowded as I walked up to join my brother and friends at our table for lunch. Haley sat on Nathan's lap, the two chatting away like the lovers they were as Clay and Rachel focused on drawing something on a sheet of paper. I sat down across from the four and they all looked up

"Where's Brooke?" I asked, we hadn't had class together and she wasn't at her locker so I figured she would have been here. Everyone shrugged

"Peyt was feeling sick, maybe she took her home?" Rachel suggested but I shook my head

"No she went home halfway through third." I said, remembering the blonde getting up and just walking out of the class without explanation.

"She okay?" Clay asked

"Yeah, I text her when she wasn't in fourth, stomach virus. She'll be fine." Haley answered, scanning the quad before shrugging. "Brookie will turn up." She turned to Clay and Rachel "what exactly is that piece of paper you two have been obsessing over for the whole day?"

"Not obsessing Hales" Rachel corrected "perfecting."

"Whatever, what is it?"

"An invitation" Clay answered, beaming "to the greatest party of all time."

"Uh-huh.." Haley said, still confused.

"Okay, does everyone remember that AWESOME pad up on the cliff that we always talk about having a party at?" Clay asked, we all nodded. We knew the one, it was huge, mainly glass and looked perfect for any and all party needs. "Well, my parents just bought it AND they promised I can have one massive blow out in it before we move in, as a graduation present." We all gasp, this is awesome news.

"WOW Man, awesome!" Nathan pats Clay on the back.

"Yeah, awesome." I agree.

"Were gonna have a VIP room for just us and Brooke and Peyton of course." Clay explained

"AND Mandatory shots at the door." Rachel added

"Mandatory shots? I like the sound of that." I heard the familiar voice and flicked my head around to Brooke standing above me. Rachel beamed.

"Clay's parents bought the perfect-cliff-party house!"

"Oh my god! We are going to have the best party ever!" The brunette shrieks before looking at the paper in Rachel's hand "Is that the invitation?"

"Yep."

"Since when did we hand draw party invitations?"

"Since they have to be perfected and this is just a draft." Brooke chuckled, sitting down next to me but further away than usual.

"In this day an age, texting is the only proper way to invite anyone to anything." I scoot closer, attempting to kiss her but she pushes me away. "No." She says forcefully and as she notices my forlorn expression, she smiles at me sweetly. "Sorry Broody, everyone has been crowding me today I need some freaking space!"

"I'm not everyone, I'm your boyfriend." I say defensively, admittedly I was hurt. She leans over and places her lips against mine for a moment before moving back to her spot.

"I know baby, and I love you, just give me a second to breath."

"You did awesome today Davis." Nathan pipes in

"Yeah that was pretty amazing Brooke." Haley agreed

"I wish you had waited till I had a class with you! Can't believe I missed it!" Rachel complained, Brooke chuckled.

"Next time Rae." She winked at her.

"Oh there's gonna be a next time Dimples?" Clay asks

"I hope so, that was fun." The group laughs before the bell sounds, everyone begrudgingly gets up except for Brooke and I.

"You guys coming?" Hales asks

"Free" Brooke and I both say in unison.

"See ya after school at Karen's?" Rachel asks and we again nod together.

"Can't let Clayton plan a party by himself." Brooke says and Rachel laughs as Clay shakes his head.

"I can plan a party fine thankyou very much."

"Shut it Evans, you know we will make it so much better." Rachel interjects walking away with the group. As the school clears the grounds, I turn back to my girlfriend. She's staring off into space.

"What's on your mind, Pretty Girl?" She turns back to me and smiles.

"You." She says and my heart jumps a little. She moves up onto the table and slides across so she's facing me, her heeled Jimmy Choo's on either side of me on the bench, her short shorts barely hiding anything of her toned legs. I bend down to place a small kiss on her knee before looking up into her face.

"Funny" I say "I thought you needed room to breath?" She places her hands on my shoulders and bends down to kiss me.

"I said" she kisses me again "I needed a second. Seconds up." I frown "Oh c'mon Broody! Don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad."

"Your just Broody."

"Would you love me if I wasn't?" She bends down to look you straight in the eye.

"I love you not matter what you are but you happy is so much more fun." I flash her a broad smile.

"Happy?" She laughs before nodding.

"Yep, are you?"

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." She smiles before moving off the table and into my lap, burying her head in my neck. We stay there fore a few moments, enjoying the silence before she mumbles

"I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what?" I ask

"This." She says "Us. Together. I'm going to miss you Luke." I pull back and look at her in confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere." She chuckles slightly.

"Yeah you are. Remember that college that accepted you... What was it called?" She asks playfully "AH Duke, that's it, one of the best basketball colleges in U-S of A. Ring any bells?"

"I never said I was going to Duke."

"Oh as if your going to turn it down. You leave, I leave, we break up. That's how it works." My eyes go wide, what the fuck was she talking about?

"Wait, what? Who said we were breaking up?" She sighs.

"Lucas" she says in the serious tone I had only heard her use a few times before "when school ends, I'm leaving." Ok, she was really freaking me out.

"Where?" I ask, it's all I can fathom.

"I don't know." She shrugs, throwing a few stray hairs over her shoulder "I guess we'll see."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not going to college Lucas, you know that's not the place for me. I'm travelling across the country, state to state. Daddy will fund me as long as I stay out of trouble, it'll be awesome."

"A-and me?" I'm almost afraid to ask.

"You will go to Duke, meet a nice girl, have a conventional relationship and then get married after your four years of college is up."

"When did you decide all this?"

"I've known from the start." I struggle out from under her and stand up.

"So your telling me this was all nothing to you? I was just some guy you fucked in highschool?"

"No Lucas, I love you. But lets face it, how much longer are you really going to want me for huh?" I look at her incredulously as she stands up to face me.

"I want you forever." I say without hesitating, she laughs.

"That's not how it works. How long have we been dating? Six months?" I nod "I make you do crazy things Lucas, you jump off bridges for me, you go on impromptu road trips with me, you wake up at four in the morning and watch TV with me cause I can't sleep and don't want to be alone. I'm unpredictable, that's all I'm ever going to be and you may find it fun now but eventually, you will get bored and tired of it." I step forward and take her in my arms, bending down to kiss her with all my might, I feel my heart leap and my legs almost go weak. I know I will never tire of that.

"I will never get tired of that Brooke, I will never get tired of you."

"You say that now." She sighs "Luc, you and I both know I'm not the type of girl that marries her highschool sweetheart and settles down with a family. That's not me."

"I'm not asking you to be that girl. I'm just asking you to be my girlfriend, the unpredictable, beautiful, intelligent girl I love. I want to be with you Brooke. Not some random girl who goes to Duke. I want you."

"I'm leaving to travel, your going to college, even if you never tired of me, how do you suppose we'd make that work?"

"I'll come with you."

"You can't, you have college."

"Screw college, screw everything! Brooke, I love you!"

"Your being irrational. College will secure your future."

"Your my future." She shakes her head.

"No, I'm not."

"So, what? Your breaking up with me?"

"No, School doesn't end for another three months, we have plenty of time left to be together."

"And then I'll never see you again?" She grabs my face and forces me to look her in the eyes.

"You need to believe me when I say I love you, with all my heart. Because I do, your the man I want Lucas but us, we just- we can't work." I hang my head because apparently there's no arguing with her. I had imagined a life with her, a life outside of school, a future. It wasn't conventional but it was happy. She was it for me, didn't she realise that? It may be highschool but my heart knew the second it met her, that was it. It was done, from then on it would beat for her and only her.

"I-I gotta go." I take a step back and she looks at you with pain in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Luke. This is so hard for me too, imagining life without you... It physically hurts me."

"But it's your choice." I say angrily, giving her one more defiant look before turning and walking away. I wasn't going to let her give up like that. I needed a plan. Anything to make her stay. I keep walking out of school, thinking of every possibility. It's not until I reach the car park that I realise.

_She hadn't bothered coming after me._


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks all for the reviews! I don't know how I feel about this story but I figured I would update anyway. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Reasons That Reason Cannot Know

Chapter 3

"Where's Brooke?" The question made me cringe yet as I walked into my mothers cafe, I couldn't have expected anything less from my friends. Brooke and I were, afterall, practically joined at the hip.

I raised my shoulders in a shrug before taking a seat next to Clay in our usual booth "Dunno, she might not come." All heads shot to me.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Clay asked in disbelief. I could understand his surprise, we would often bicker but a fight was just not in the nature of Brucas. I really didn't want to talk about it but I knew my friends wouldn't let up so I sighed.

"I-I think we might have broken up." A round of gasps sounded as Rachel literally spat out her drink.

"WHAT?"

"Are you serious dude?"

"What the hell happened?"  
"Wait guys, stop." All eyes snapped to Haley "He said he THINKS they might have broken up, explain." Eyes were refocused on me.

"I dunno, I guess she might have broken up with me, I can't tell. She was going on and on about how we would be over after highschool and how I would be bored of her or some shit. Then I kinda stormed away."

"You stormed off?"

"Of course I stormed off, she wouldn't stop talking about us breaking up."

"But you just proved her point." I furrowed my eyebrows at Rachel in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Lucas, you might think you know Brooke but you've only really known her for six months, I've known her for eighteen years."

"Your point?"

"Obviously she's going to say all types of things to try and get you to walk away to prove a point to herself that in the end everyone will stop loving her. I love that girl but she has serious abandonment issues." I groaned, I should have known that.

"So I just royally fucked up?" Rachel shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. I can't say if she actually wanted to break up with you or not but I do know that girl is crazy about you."

"Crazy enough to never want to see me after graduation."

"Crazy enough to want you to fight for her instead of sitting around mopping, oh and here's your chance" My head snapped around to the entrance to see my brunette girlfriend entering, she looked at the table smiling.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure if you were picking me up or not Luke."

"You waited for me?" I asked and she nodded, not dropping the smile from her face.

"Yep but then I realised you were probably still pissed so I drove." Now I felt like a complete ass.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She squeezed in next to me in the booth but something didn't feel right.

"You okay?" I whispered to her eat as the others turned back to their party planning, or at least pretended to.

"Fine." She replied but when I bent down to kiss her she pulled away quicker than usual.

"Brooke, can we please talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about."

"There is because your angry and to be honest I'm still a little angry as well, so can we talk please?"

"I'm not angry Lucas but if you want to talk we can do it later."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"  
"Like a robot, your saying all the right things but you won't look me in the eye." I realised I had said that louder than I had wanted but I didn't really care, I didn't get why she was being like this.

"That's just how I am."

"No. It's not." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well then maybe you don't know me that well."

"Brooke, can you really blame me for me angry about you wanting to leave?"

"I'm not blaming you for anything, I'm just sitting here, trying to plan a party."

"Your being cold, its not you."

"I'm sorry am I not being the girl you love? Because that girl can be cold too Luke, I can be mean, and nasty and a bitch."

"Trying to drive me away is not going to work Brooke."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Your being so frustrating."

"I'm being me."

"No your being the version of you who refuses to let me in."

"And your being the version of you who is a jackass."

"Can we please stop fighting and just talk." God, I felt like we were going in massive circles.

"Were not fighting, were having a conversation."

"Fine, then why don't we have a conversation about you breaking up with me?" Something in her demeanour changed for a moment before she recuperated.

"I didn't break up with you."

"Yes you did, it might not be now but you broke up with me three months in advance."

"It wasn't breaking up, it was just stating the inevitable." We had never fought like this, it was insane but all of me knew that if I didn't fight for her now, I'd never get the chance again.

"Bullshit."

"Everything changes, people get bored, love fades, people move on, it happens. People always leave."

"You sound just like Peyton, you know that?"

"There's a reason were best friends."

"But your not Peyton, Brooke. You can't just use those lines when it's convenient."

"Why not?"

"Because I am your boyfriend, I AM the man that LOVES you and I'm not going to leave."

"Thats what they all say." I grabbed her then, not hard enough to hurt her but enough so that she was forced to look at me.

"Listen to me right now Brooke, I am NOT your parents. I am NOT Chase. I am NOT Julian." She starred me in the eyes, breathing hard from the force of it all. Neither of us cared that everyone in the cafe was starring at us.

"No. Your Lucas, the boy that makes me feel more than any of them combined. The boy I cannot stand the thought of leaving."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because I HATE feeling like this." She slipped out of my grasp, smacking her hand to her heart.

"Like what?"

"Like I need you Luke, like if you left a part of me would die. Every moment of every day, I am TERRIFIED of losing you."

"Haven't I made my point clear? I'm not going anywhere."

"This love ends in highschool."

"WHY! Stop saying that without a reason to back it up!"

"Because if I leave then it means you can never leave me." I couldn't believe what she was saying, this entire conversation was nuts.

"So you leave me like everyone else has left you?"

"Maybe it's my turn to walk away. Were ending school and I am starting a new life, what part of that don't you understand?"

"The part where were not together." The table went silent, everyone had frozen, scared to even make a sound. "This is so frustrating!" I let out in anger.

"Then why don't you just leave?"

"Your not getting rid of me that easily." As Brooke looked back down at her hands, it was a few moments before she let a whisper escape her lips

"You'll leave eventually." I saw her vulnerability then, even when she was acting frustrating as hell there was still that same little girl trapped inside her, wanting to be loved. Waiting for everyone to leave her just like her parents did and so many boys had in the past. But this last comment stirred something inside me, an anger, I slammed my hand down on the table, making everyone jump.

"Thats it" I hissed, slipping out of the booth "STAY HERE." I said, turning to Brooke "I will be back but I just need you to stay here... Please." She looked at me in puzzlement before nodding in agreement, I didn't bother registering anyone else before turning on my heel and storming out of the cafe.

* * *

I didn't come back for hours, it was dark out. The cafe was shut and I was sure everyone had left, I cursed myself for taking so long. Stepping out of the car I walked towards the small cafe, obviously mum had left the light on by accident, I would turn it off before heading to Brooke's, hoping with everything in my soul that I wasn't too late.

I let my eyes adjust to the dim light before registering my friends sitting in the same booth they had been when I'd left, drinking what appeared to be hot coco and laughing about something. All eyes turned to me as I entered.

"What the hell took you so long man?" Nathan demanded

"You guys are still here? I thought I had missed you."

"We wanted to go" piped in Rachel "but miss Broody over here wouldn't leave without you so we kinda had to stay. Your mum said it was okay as long as we locked up when we left." I nodded, my eyes looking over to Brooke, who didn't return my stare. It gave me a huge surge of hope that she had waited for me, it meant that she wasn't quite ready to give up on us yet.

"Brooke, could you come here please?" She got up silently and walked over to me, I took her hand nervously. "Okay, so you say this whole thing between us needs to end huh? You say that highschool boyfriend and girlfriend don't last? That might be true but what about." I paused, withdrawing a small box from my pocket before kneeling to one knee.

Haley squeeled

Rachel groaned

Nathan chocked on his coco

Clay just laughed

And Brooke. Well, she looked more shocked than I had ever seen her, I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"What about husband and wife? This is my grandmothers ring Brooke, you know I wouldn't give it to anyone I didn't sincerely want to spend the rest of my life with. Your it for me Brooke Davis. You make me do these wild, crazy things and I never want that to stop. But now it's my turn. My turn to make you do something crazy and wild. Something so permanently crazy, fantastic and just plain amazing that it will last us an eternity. Brooke Penelope Davis. I love you, will you please marry me?"

The silence that followed seemed to last a lifetime before Brooke finally spoke...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
